The present invention relates to a device for operating a windshield wiper with an automatic wiper control, comprising a sensor unit that detects the wetting condition of a windshield, an evaluation unit that evaluates a sensor signal, as well as an actuation stage that responds to a control signal from the evaluation unit and functions to operate a windshield wiper motor by means of an output signal.
Such a device is described in DE 40 18 903 C2, which shows an automatic wiper control of this known device has an intermittent operation wherein the intervals between wipes are automatically adjusted to the existing wetness on the windshield, such as rain, snow or dirt, so that the interval changes do not distract the driver. If the wetting condition changes during the interval operation, it is possible to switch, if necessary, temporarily to a continuous operation, wherein corresponding measuring and program sequences run between the change-overs. Such a control can prove unfavorable if the windshield is subjected suddenly to a lot of wetting.
It is the object of the invention to overcome the drawback of the prior art device by providing a device for operating a windshield wiper of the aforementioned type in such a way that a optimum operation is assured even if a lot of wetting occurs suddenly.